Amourdésamour
by Loulya
Summary: Heather Snape est en sixième année à Poudlard, en 2017... James Potter qui était auparavant son meilleur ami est devenue son pire ennemi le jour où elle a été répartie à Serpentard... Et pourtant...
1. Chapter 1

_Bon… pas grand-chose à dire à part que se sera ma deuxième fanfiction sur ce site (je suis l'auteur de « La dernière étoile »)… Donc j'espère qu'elle aura autant de succès que l'autre (que je n'ai pas encore finie, d'ailleurs)…_

_Donc… 'faut quand même que j'explique certaines petites choses :_

_Severus Snape n'est pas mort et Remus et Nymphadora non plus. Par contre, Draco Malfoy (le père du Draco de ma fic') est mort juste avant la naissance de son fils et c'est Pansy qui l'a élevé avec Severus puisque la mère de Heather est morte en même temps que Draco-père._

_Bonne lecture à tous,_

_Loulya._

--

_11 septembre 2017_

Elle grogna et ouvrit les yeux. Un corps chaud était pressé contre le sien et l'un des bras de la personne était enroulé autour de sa taille. Elle sourit légèrement et caressa la joue du séduisant blond qui partageait son lit depuis un an à présent. Il resserra son étreinte et elle poussa un soupir, puis murmura :

-Draco, réveille-toi ! C'est pas Albus que tu tiens dans tes bras ! C'est moi, Heather, ta cousine, ta meilleure amie, ta sœur adoptive ou tout ce que tu voudras, mais pas Albus !

Son mini discours n'eut aucun effet sur le jeune homme de dix-sept ans qui la serrait maintenant à l'en étouffer.

-DRACO SEVERUS MALFOY ! DEBOUT, ESPECE DE MARMOTTE !

-Waaah ! s'exclama le septième année en baillant et en s'étirant. Quel réveil ! Tu deviens de plus en plus comme ton père ! Sev' va être ravi de l'apprendre !

-Arrête ça, Dray !

-Pourquoi, Heath' ?

-Tais-toi, tu m'énerves, espèce de Véracrasse !

Elle se leva après avoir planté un bisou sur la joue du beau blond et s'enferma dans la salle de bain en riant devant l'air ahuri du jeune homme.

--

-Albus m'a regardé, lui chuchota Draco, tout joyeux.

-Suuuper ! s'exaspéra Heather.

-Mais… Choupy ! C'est la troisième fois depuis le début du petit-déjeuner, se rengorgea le blond.

Sa meilleure amie soupira d'exaspération. Draco était devenu complètement idiot depuis qu'il était tombé fou amoureux d'Albus Potter.

-Tu crois qu'il me fuit ?

-Dray, tu as vraiment des idées stupides ! Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui a voulu répandre la rumeur qu'on sortait ensemble !

-Pour que ça paraisse pas suspect que tu dormes dans mon lit !

-C'est ça, trouve-toi des excuses ! Va lui dire que tu l'aimes, bordel ! Il n'attend que ça ! Et si tu lui dis pas maintenant, après ça sera trop tard ! L'année prochaine t'es plus là, j'te ferai dire !

-Gnagnagna ! Laisse-moi tranquille, tu veux ? Merci.

Vexée, elle le planta là et se leva pour rejoindre Mary Longbottom (une jolie blonde aux yeux marron), Lancelot Weasley (un roux aux yeux bleu-gris) et Merlin Lupin (cheveux bleus foncés et yeux turquoise). Merlin et Lancelot étaient plongés dans un livre, comme d'habitude, et le regard de Mary, qui semblait s'ennuyer ferme, passait de l'un à l'autre avec espoir. Lorsque Heather la rejoignit, elle lui sauta dans les bras en murmurant :

-Tu es enfin là ! J'ai bien cru que j'allais devenir folle avec ces deux tarés de la lecture !

-La lecture est indispensable, Honey ! rétorqua Lancelot.

-Tais-toi, Corail ! le rembarra fièrement Mary.

-Saphiiir ! Honey est méchante avec moi ! se plaignit le rouquin en se tournant vers Merlin pour chercher l'aide du sixième année.

Il continua à lire son livre et répliqua :

-Débrouille-toi seul, Corail !

De son côté, Heather riait en buvant son jus de citrouille. Soudain, elle arrêta de rire et faillit s'étouffer en regardant la table des Gryffondors. James Potter lui souriait. Se prenant la tête dans les mains, elle soupira pour la troisième fois de la matinée. Elle avait essayé, depuis le début de l'année, d'éviter le jeune homme comme elle le pouvait. Et ce regard ne pouvait lui apporter que des ennuis…

Elle quitta la Grande Salle presque en courant et prit la direction des cachots.

-Snape, chuchota quelqu'un à sa droite.

Deux bras puissants l'enlacèrent et la plaquèrent contre le mur de pierre. Face à elle, deux lacs de chocolat la fixaient avec insistance.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fuis ?

-Je ne te fuis pas, nia Heather.

-Snape, dis pas de conneries ! Tu m'évites depuis la rentrée ! Je veux juste savoir pourquoi.

-J'en ai marre de tes blagues pourries, Potter ! Voilà pourquoi !

-Ah, désolé…

Elle le regarda avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes pendant qu'il se passait la main dans les cheveux, les ébouriffant encore plus sans le vouloir. Il regardait ailleurs, visiblement très gêné. Puis il la lâcha et s'en alla. Très étonnée, Heather reprit le chemin de sa salle commune.

--

Ce soir-là, Mary la prévint que Potter l'attendait devant l'entrée.

-Lequel ? demanda la jolie brune, surprise.

-L'abruti, répondit la blonde avec malice.

-Qu'est-ce veut encore, celui-là ? grogna la jeune fille, de mauvaise humeur, en se levant néanmoins.

Faisant pivoter le pan de mur qui donnait accès à sa salle commune, elle sortit. Le séduisant brun l'attendait, appuyé nonchalamment contre le mur d'en face, bras croisés, quelques mèches noir de jais tombant ses yeux d'un marron profond qui troubla Heather.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Potter ?

-Je venais te souhaiter une bonne nuit, _Heather_.

-Ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom, Potter ! siffla-t-elle, agacée. Si c'était la seule chose pour laquelle tu es là, tu peux te casser !

Jetant des coups d'œil à droite et à gauche, il se rapprocha et dit doucement :

-Non… il y a autre chose…

Il baissa lentement la tête vers la jeune fille et l'embrassa. Ouvrant de grands yeux affolés, elle se laissa pourtant faire. C'était une sorte de feu d'artifice… elle n'avait jamais réellement embrassé qui que soit… les lèvres de Potter étaient douces, chaudes et avaient un goût de vanille. Elle soupira d'aise.

Il avait arrêté de l'embrasser et s'était redressé, puis écarté, l'observant. Heather rouvrit les paupières. Potter la fixait, un petit sourire mystérieux sur les lèvres. Elle se frotta les yeux en se demandant si elle ne rêvait pas, et lorsqu'elle voulut regarder à nouveau, il avait disparu. Abasourdie, elle rentra dans sa salle commune, se dirigea vers Draco en titubant et s'endormit immédiatement dans ses bras.

_Voilààà ! Premier chapitre terminé ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Je présenterai mieux les personnages au chapitre suivant._


	2. Chapter 2

_Merci à Kyarah pour sa review : comme tu le dis, j'aime pas le prénom Scorpius (pas du tout, du tout)… quant à ce que James manigance… pas grand-chose, je pense… il est mignon, James ! Il est pas méchant ! xD_

_Donc, je vous avais promis une petite présentation des personnages, nan ? La voilà :_

**Heather Lily Stella Snape :** Fille de Stella Black et de Severus Snape. Orpheline de mère depuis qu'elle est née, est en sixième année à Serpentard, est la filleule d'Harry Potter et la belle-sœur de Draco Malfoy. Elle est poursuiveuse dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard et capitaine de son équipe ainsi que la pire ennemie de James Potter…

**Draco Severus Malfoy :** Fils de Draco Malfoy et de Pansy Parkinson. Orphelin de père depuis ses un an, est en septième année à Serpentard, est le filleul de Stella Snape (à présent morte) et le beau-frère de Heather. Il est attrapeur dans l'équipe de Serpentard et est fou amoureux d'Albus Severus Potter.

**Mary Alice Luna Longbottom :** Fille de Luna Lovegood et de Neville Longdubat. Elle est en sixième année à Serpentard, est la filleule de Ginny Weasley et la sœur jumelle de Yann Longbottom qui est à Gryffondor. Elle déteste particulièrement tout ce qui est lié à la lecture à cause de Lancelot et de Merlin. Elle est également la meilleure amie de Heather.

**Merlin Remus Sirius Lupin :** Fils de Remus Lupin et de Nymphadora Tonks. Sixième année à Serpentard, meilleur de la classe ex-aequo avec Lancelot, est le filleul de Hermione Granger et le petit frère de Teddie Lupin qui est un ancien Serdaigle. Adore la lecture et est le meilleur ami de Mary et de Lancelot.

**Lancelot Perceval Weasley :** Fils de Pénélope Deauclaire et de Percy Weasley. Sixième année à Serpentard, meilleur de la classe ex-aequo avec Merlin, est le filleul de Ronald Weasley. Adore la lecture et est le meilleur ami de Merlin et de Mary.

**James Harry Potter :** Fils d'Harry Potter et de Ginevra Weasley. Il est en septième année à Gryffondor, attrapeur et capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison, pire ennemi de Heather et frère de Lily Potter et d'Albus Severus Potter. Meilleur ami de Dave Thomas et de Matthew Weasley.

**Matthew Fred Weasley :** Fils de George Weasley et d'Angelina Johnson. Septième année à Gryffondor, meilleur ami de James Potter et de Dave Thomas.

**Dave Dean Seamus Thomas :** Fils de Dean Thomas et de Parvati Patil. Septième année à Gryffondor, meilleur ami de James Potter et de Matthew Weasley.

**Albus Severus Harry Potter :** Fils d'Harry Potter et de Ginevra Weasley. Sixième année à Gryffondor, meilleur ami de Yann Longbottom, d'Arlyn et de Shane Weasley.

**Yann Franck Neville Longbottom :** Fils de Luna Lovegood et de Neville Longbottom. Il est en sixième année à Gryffondor et poursuiveur de son équipe de Quidditch. Frère de Mary.

**Arlyn Gabrielle Molly Weasley :** Fille de Bill Weasley et de Fleur Delacour. Sixième année à Serdaigle. Sœur de Victoire Weasley, mariée à Teddie Lupin. Meilleure amie d'Albus Potter.

**Shane Angelina Weasley :** Fille de George Weasley et d'Angelina Johnson. Sixième année à Gryffondor et batteuse de son équipe. Meilleure amie d'Albus Potter.

_Evidemment, il va rester encore quelques mystères qui planent, mais bon… je peux pas tout vous dire directement ! Comme la mère de Heather : c'est une graaand mystère ! _

_Bisous,_

_Loulya._

--

_13 septembre 2017_

Elle se retourna et se rendit compte qu'elle était seule dans le lit. Regardant le réveil, elle hurla. Il était dix heures et elle avait loupé deux heures de cours… Qu'allait dire son père ? Et qu'allait dire les profs ? Maudite… elle était maudite ! La veille, elle avait été mise en retenue deux fois de suite pour le même motif. La veille, elle s'était déjà réveillée en retard… peut-être que quelqu'un avait mis une potion de sommeil dans son jus de citrouille sans qu'elle sans aperçoive ! Certainement un nouveau coup de Potter… Potter… elle avait rêvé de lui, cette nuit…

Elle s'habilla en quatrième vitesse, prit son sac et claqua la porte. Telle une tornade, elle passa dans les couloirs plus vite que la lumière et arriva dix minutes après s'être réveillée en cours de Métamorphose en s'excusant. Le professeur (Nymphadora Tonks), lui reprocha d'être une fois de plus en retard et la colla une seconde fois en deux jours en lui promettant d'en parler à son père. Se dépêchant, elle s'assit à la première place qu'elle trouva : c'est-à-dire, à côté d'Albus Potter. Elle lui sourit et il se mit à rire doucement en lui demandant :

-Potion de sommeil ?

-Grmbl ! Si je retrouve le crétin qui a fait ça…, commença Heather, furieuse.

-Tu n'auras pas à chercher loin : c'est Matthew.

-Hey ! Depuis quand tu dénonces mon frère, toi ?! lui repprocha aussitôt Shane en enfonçant un doigt dans sa poitrine.

-Depuis qu'il m'a fait manger une crème canari cet été ! rétorqua le jeune homme.

-Tu lui avais promis de rien dire !

-Mais… je n'ai rien promis du tout, voyons ! se moqua gentiment Albus. J'ai juste dit que je ne le dirais pas à MacGonagal !

-Ah… oui, c'est vrai…, il n'empêche ! Je t'interdis de dénoncer mon frère quand il fait des mauvais coups à partir de maintenant !

-Même quand il s'agit de ma cousine ?

-Ouaip !

-Hey ! Je t'interdis de promettre ce genre de choses, Al' ! répliqua Heather en fusillant la rousse du regard.

S'ensuivit un échange de regards meurtriers entre les deux jeunes filles qui étaient lointainement cousines également. Albus passa le reste de l'heure à les observer l'une après l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en lasse et leur demande d'arrêter. Ce qu'elles ne firent pas. Il se plaça alors de manière à ce qu'elles ne puissent plus se voir. Elles le repoussèrent en même temps avant de se sourirent et d'exploser de rire. Albus, complètement perdu, leur demanda la raison de leur hilarité qui redoubla alors. Tonks les aperçut et, très en colère, leur hurla qu'elle en parlerait à la directrice. Incapables de s'arrêter, elles défièrent la Métamorphomage du regard et furent immédiatement mises en retenues.

--

-Où étais-tu, ce matin ? l'interrogea une voix qu'elle connaissait bien.

Elle se retourna vivement, mais Potter avait déjà attrappé ses poignets et l'avait plaquée contre un mur, attendant sa réponse.

-Ton abruti de copain Weasley a cru bon de mettre une potion de sommeil dans mon jus de citrouille, hier soir !

-Matthew ?! Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ?

-J'en sais rien ! Va lui demander, toi ! Et depuis quand est-ce que tu t'inquiètes de ça, Potter ?!

-Depuis que je ne veux pas faire des blagues à un mur ou à un fantôme !

-N'importe quoi ! Ce serait toujours mieux que moi, non ? De toute façon, tu me détestes !

-Tais-toi, stupide Serpentarde !

Il fit une légère pression sur sa nuque qui obligea Heather à le regarder. Ses yeux marron avaient pris une jolie couleur noire, remarqua-t-elle avant qu'il ne pose ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-Bonne nuit, _Heather_…

Se redressant, elle réalisa qu'il n'était plus là… encore une fois.

_14 septembre 2017_

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore, Potter ?! Tu sais que tu commences à me sortir par le nez ?!

-C'est pas nouveau, ça ! répliqua-t-il, son petit sourire mystérieux aux lèvres.

-Laisse-moi tranquille, bon sang !

-Non !

-Pourquoi ? Est-ce que tu vas enfin me donner la raison pour laquelle tu me colles comme une sangsue depuis trois jours ?!

-Ca… pas encore ! J'aurai simplement voulu savoir si tu accepterais de m'accompagner au bal d'Halloween de cette année…

-Crève, Potter !

-Dommage ! Ca m'aurait fait de la pub ! Et puis, ç'aurait été marrant, nan ?! Les deux pires ennemis ensemble…

-Nous ne sommes pas ensemble, Potter ! Et nous ne le serons jamais ! D'abord, je sors avec Draco !

-Je sais très bien qu'il n'y a rien entre vous !

-Pardon ?

-Franchement, je te vois mal sortir avec ton beau-frère, cousin, meilleur ami et tout ce que tu veux ! Malfoy et toi… ce serait d'un ridicule ! Les Malfoy se marient entre blonds et tu n'es pas blonde, à moins que je sois daltonien !

-C'est donc pour ça, que tu portes des lunettes ? se moqua Heather. Et si tu veux mon avis, ce Malfoy-là n'entends pas du tout se marier avec une blonde ! Il préfère de loin les cheveux noirs !

-Bref, donc tu n'iras pas au bal avec moi ?

-Pas question !

-Bon… tant pis ! De toute façon, j'ai toutes les filles de Poudlard à mes pieds ! Par contre, toi… tu aurais dû accepter, personne d'autre ne te demandera !

-Espèce de sale Véracrasse arrogant ! J'y vais avec Draco !

-Hum… lui ? Ce sera la deuxième fois ! Tu devrais changer de cavalier, de temps en temps !

-Ce genre de choses ne te regarde absolument pas, Potter ! siffla la brune, de plus en plus en colère. Depuis quand est-ce que tu te préoccupes de ma misérable petite vie ?!

-Depuis toujours, Snape, depuis toujours…

Il lui tourna le dos et lui redemanda pour la troisième fois :

-Tu es vraiment _sûre_ de pas vouloir aller au bal avec moi ?

-Potter, si tu n'arrêtes pas tout de suite ça, je te jette un sort !

-Dommage… vraiment dommage…

-Si tu y tiens tant que ça, tu n'as qu'à inviter mon père ! Au moins, tu auras quelqu'un, espèce de Scroutt à Pétard !

-Ton père ?! Beuuurk ! Non merci ! J'aurai préféré y aller avec toi, Snape !

-Tu comptes me lâcher quand, Potter ? Tu attends que je t'aie réduit en pièce ?!

-Tu n'oserais pas, _Heather_…, murmura-t-il.

-Alors c'est que tu ne me connais pas bien, Potter ! Et arrête d'utiliser mon prénom, par Morgane !

-Mais… _Heather_… si tu allais au bal avec moi, je…

-SILENCIO ! s'écria la Serpentarde, folle de rage. Ah ! Enfin un peu de silence ! Bon, c'est pas que j'ai quelque chose à faire ailleurs, Potter, mais ta compagnie m'indispose particulièrement ! Allez, tu te remettras vite de ton premier rateau, Potter ! Il faut un début à tout ! Bye !

Et, tournant les talons, elle retourna dans sa salle commune.

_Voilààà ! Fin du deuxième chapitre ! En fait, je sais pas vous, mais moi, ça me fait penser à Lily qui n'arrêtait pas de repousser James !_


	3. Chapter 3

_Merci pour ta review Kyarah ! Oui… James est exactement comme… James ?! Et pour la réplique… en fait, il a tort, puisque Pansy est brune ! Mais bon… James reste James : parler sans savoir, n'est-ce pas l'une des plus grande qualité des Gryffondors ? Si on peut appeler ça une qualité…_

_Bisous à tous ceux qui me lisent,_

_Loulya._

--

_20 septembre 2017_

-Ah ! Heather, tu es là ! Désolé de te déranger, mais j'avais un truc à te dire…

La brune se retourna et observa le blond qui semblait mal à l'aise.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Draco ?

-Je… j'irai pas au bal d'Halloween avec toi, cette année…

-Pourquoi ? s'enquit-elle, étonnée.

-Mary m'a demandé d'y aller avec elle et tu sais, avec ses grands larmoyants auxquels on peut jamais résister, ben j'ai pas pu refuser…

-Je vais tuer cette fille ! s'écria Heather avec un grand sourire qui démentait sa phrase.

_1__er__ octobre 2017_

-Alors, Snape, maintenant, tu peux aller au bal avec moi, murmura Potter.

-'faudrait que tu finisses par te décider entre mon nom de famille et mon prénom, chuchota-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

Il l'embrassait encore.

-Ce sera Snape devant tout le monde et Heather quand nous sommes seuls…

-Qu'est-ce que tu entends par seuls ?

-Euh… ben tout les deux, sans personne.

-Mouais. Mais dis-moi, Potter… comment as-tu su que Draco ne m'accompagnait pas au bal, finalement ?

-Mary l'a dit à Yann, qui l'a dit à Al', qui me l'a dit.

-Mmmh…

-Alors ? Tu y vas avec moi ?

-Potter, tu m'énerves…

-S'il te plaîîît !

-Depuis quand tu t'abaisses à me supplier ?

-Depuis quand je veux !... tu veux une bonne raison d'aller au bal avec moi ? Ok. Moi au moins, je ne te draguerai pas !

-Trop tard, Potter ! Tu es déjà en train de le faire !

Lui caressant le bras du bout des doigts, il demanda :

-Donne-moi une excellente raison de ne pas y aller avec moi.

-Nous sommes ennemis ?

-Et anciens meilleurs amis, aussi, ajouta-t-il, moqueur.

-D'accord, Potter, j'irai au bal avec toi si tu arrêtes de m'embêter avec ça !

-Promis !

Et il l'embrassa de nouveau, une main de chaque côté de sa tête alors qu'elle laissait échapper un soupir de bien-être.

_17 octobre 2017_

Deux mains encerclèrent sa taille et la personne à qui elles appartenaient embrassa son cou avidement.

-Potter…, gémit-elle en rejetant sa tête en arrière.

Elle emprisonna les mains de son ennemi et se laissa aller contre lui, les yeux fermés, savourant l'instant présent. Il murmura en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille :

-Depuis quand est-ce que je te fais autant d'effet que ça, Heather ?

-Depuis jamais, Potter…

-Ca te dérangerait de laisser mon nom de famille de côté et de m'appeler par mon prénom ?

-Voui, le nargua-t-elle.

-T'es méchante !

-Et toi tellement mâture ! Tu pourrais pas la fermer, James ?

-Ah ! Bah voilà !

-Je t'ai demandé de la fermer ! geignit Heather.

Puis, d'un ton mutin, elle ajouta, un doigt sur la bouche, faisant mine de réfléchir :

-Dis… tu crois que tu pourrais m'embrasser ? Parce que j'ai pas été rassasiée hier…

Il éclata de rire, la serra dans ses bras et posa son front contre celui de la jeune fille qui le dévorait des yeux. Il l'embrassa fougueusement et elle se colla un peu plus à lui, fermant ses beaux yeux gris. Il enroula une mèche de ses longs cheveux bruns autour de son index et l'interrogea, sans cesser le baiser :

-A ton avis, qu'est-ce que ton père va dire quand il va me voir avec toi au bal ?

-Il ne va rien dire. Il ne dit jamais rien quand il tue quelqu'un à part Avada Kedavra. Maintenant, par pitié, ferme-la, James ! Tu parles trop, tu sais ?

-Mmmh…

_30 octobre 2017_

-James, ce n'est pas parce que tu vas m'embrasser cent fois de suite que je vais te montrer ma robe ! s'exclama Heather, essoufflée, remettant ses cheveux en place.

-Mais, Heath' ! Je veux voir ta robe, moi !

-Nan ! Tu la verras suffisamment demain !

-Je boude, na !

-Toujours aussi mâture ! Je me demande si je ne vais pas accepter l'invitation au bal du préfet de Serdaigle, après tout, il est plutôt bien foutu…

-Heather ! Ne m'abandonne pas ! Pitié ! D'accord, je vais me faire à l'idée que je ne verrai ta robe que demain au bal ! Mais n'y vas pas avec ce crétin bouffi d'orgueil !

-Tu tiens tant que ça à ce que je t'accompagne au bal ? demanda-t-elle, incrédule.

-Oui… Beaucoup plus que tu ne peux le croire !

-Embrasse-moi encore une fois, s'il te plaît !

Ravi, il ne se fit pas prier et exécuta aussitôt l'ordre que lui avait lancé la jolie brune.

_31 octobre 2017_

-Tu ne veux toujours pas me montrer ta robe avant ce soir ? la questionna James, plein d'espoir.

-Il n'en est pas question ! répliqua-t-elle, désespérée par le comportement du jeune homme. Mais tu sais, il y a toujours le préfet de Serdaigle qui est libre et qui… hmpf !

Il s'était saisi de ses lèvres pour la faire taire.

-Pas question que tu y ailles avec lui ! Il est bouffi d'orgueil et arrogant comme pas deux !

-Et toi ? Tu n'es pas arrogant ?

-Moiii ? Arrogant ? Où vas-tu chercher des idées pareilles ?!

-Eh bien… c'est-à-dire… tu sais, avec l'abruti que j'ai devant moi en ce moment…

-Quand est-ce que tu arrêteras de te moquer du pauvre petit Gryffondor que je suis ?

-Quand nous serons morts… quoique… il n'est pas sûr que je te laisse en paix quand on sera là-haut !

-Tu es insupportable, tu le sais, ça ?

-Voui… Draco m'a déjà dit que je ressemblais de plus en plus à mon père au vu du caractère !

-Et il a raison ! Oh mon Dieu ! J'ai approuvé Malfoy ! Comment j'ai pu faire ça ?!

-Arrête d'être méchant avec Draco !

-Alors arrête d'être méchante avec moi, ma chérie !

-Je boude !

-Et après viens me dire que c'est moi qui suis immâture !

Elle se retourna et, pour se donner l'air un peu plus mâture, lui tira la langue. Il l'attrappa par la taille et la fit virevolter en riant.

-Lâche-moiiiiiii ! Pitié, James ! Lâche-moiiiiiiaaargh !

Il la serrait à présent le plus fort possible contre lui, tout heureux qu'il était.

-Je vais mourir asphixiée ! Ca y est, je sens venir ma fin… adieu, mes amis, je meurs… pas besoin de testament, je lègue tous mes biens à mon père… j'aurai simplement voulu battre l'abruti qui me tue aujourd'hui une dernière fois au Quidditch !

-Arrête de dire des bêtises ! Et le match est dans deux semaines, tu t'en souviens ?! Tu ne peux pas mourir maintenant, voyons, ma chérie !

-Je vais te battre encore une fois, pour la cinquième année consécutive ! Mais, dans ma grande bonté, je t'inviterai peut-être à te joindre à nous pour fêter notre victoire !

-C'est moi qui t'inviterais, cette année, Heath' ! J'ai trouvé une technique infaillible et cette fois-ci, les Gryffondors auront la coupe !

-Mais bien sûr ! Ton rêve se réalisera quand j'aurai quitté cette école, James ! Avant cela, je vous ferai encore mordre la poussière deux fois !

-C'est ça ! Tu m'énerves !

-Ca, par contre, tu me l'avais jamais dit ! Encore un moyen ridicule de me destabiliser ?

-C'est définitif : je te déteste !

-Moi aussi, James ! Moi aussi…

-Depuis combien de temps ?

-Ahah ! Excellente question ! Laisse-moi compter… un mois ?

-Depuis que je t'ai embrassé pour la troisième fois ?

-Tu comptes les fois où tu m'embrasses, toi ?!

-J'ai compté jusqu'à la dixième fois, après, j'ai laissé tombé !

-Je me disais aussi… vu le nombre de fois où tu m'as embrassé, c'est… incalculable ?!

-N'est-ce pas ?!

-Après tout… personne ne résiste au charme des Snape et des Black réunis !

-Gnagnagna ! Pas besoin de nous faire tout un spitch sur ton illustre ascendance !

-La tienne aussi est illustre !

-Ouais ! Gryffondor jusqu'à la moelle !

-Ben pas moi ! Il n'y a que trois petits Gryffondors de rien du tout, dans mon ascendance, tout le reste, tu sais d'où il vient !

-Trois Gryffondors dans tes ancêtres ?! Tu te fous de moi ?!

-Ben non ! Ma mère, ma grand-mère maternelle et mon grand-père maternel ! Ca fait trois, à moins que je ne sache pas compter !

-Je savais pas que ta grand-mère avait été à Gryffondor ! Et ta mère non plus, d'ailleurs !

-Tu ne me l'as jamais demandé non plus !

-Alors tu n'es pas Serpentard jusqu'à la moelle ?! Pourtant, il y a trente secondes, j'en aurai mis ma main au feu !

-Ta pauvre main qui ne t'a rien fait !

-Tu m'aurais soigné ?!

-Non ! J'aurai soigné ta main !

-Stupide Serpentarde !

-Embrasse-moi !

-C'est de la corruption !

-Nan ! C'est toi qui m'as déjà corrompu ! Et maintenant, tais-toi et fais ce que je te dis !

-Avec plaisir ma chérie !

Et il l'embrassa pour la Xième fois de la journée.

_Voilààà ! Fin du troisième chapitre ! Je vais m'absenter cinq jours de suite (pardooon !) pour aller chez mes grands-parents… mais ne vous inquiétez point ! Je vais continuer à écrire là-bas et quand je reviendrai, j'aurai des chapitres tout prêts qui n'attendront plus que vous pour les lires !_


	4. Chapter 4

_Je prends de plus en plus de plaisir à écrire cette fic' ! Merci pour ta review fanouilledu77… c'est vrai qu'ils sont mignons quand même ! Ah la la… l'amour…_

--

_31 octobre 2017_

-Mais où est-ce qu'elle est, par Merlin ?!

Toutes les filles de Poudlard entouraient James Potter en lui disant que s'il n'avait pas de cavalière, elles seraient ravies d'y aller avec lui. Les garçons, quant à eux, fusillaient le jeune homme du regard, mais il s'en moquait, s'impatientant du retard de sa cavalière. Il portait une chemise noire, une veste noire et un jean noir. Trois filles s'étaient déjà évanouies en le regardant. Il était plus séduisant que jamais, ses cheveux noirs lui tombant sur les yeux.

Enfin, elle apparut, souriante. Sa robe lui descendait aux chevilles, volante. Une ceinture de perles transparentes soulignait sa taille. De couleur rouge, la robe avait dû coûter les yeux de la tête. Ses cheveux étaient libres et son seul maquillage était du mascara. Rayonnante, elle attira les regards des garçons.

James se précipita vers elle et lui tendit son bras. Lentement, la jolie brune posa sa main sur son poing et, tournant la tête vers le septième année, lui fit un clin d'œil auquel il répondit par un léger rire. Les admiratrices du jeune homme poussèrent des cris de rage non contenus.

-Tu es magnifique. Tu avais raison de me faire attendre.

-Merci.

-Non. Merci à toi d'avoir accepté d'être ma cavalière !

-De rien. Tu es très beau aussi. Le noir te va à ravir !

-Tu trouves ? J'ai hésité entre ça ou marron à cause de mes yeux.

-Marron ?! Beuuurk !

-Matthew m'avait prévenu que tu dirais ça…

-Ah… Finalement, Weasley ne sert pas à rien !

-Arrête d'être méchante !

-Pas de ma faute si Weasley ne sert à rien la plupart du temps !

-Je croyais que je devais arrêter d'insulter tes amis ?!

-Et alors ?

-Alors arrête d'insulter les miens !

-Tu sais quoi ?

-Non, mais je ne vais pas tarder à le savoir…, répondit James d'une voix dure.

-Embrasse-moi !

-De… pardon ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as… hmpf !

Devant toutes ses admiratrices, Heather avait embrassé le jeune homme violemment avant de le lâcher et de passer sa main dans ses cheveux en bataille. Il sourit et serra sa taille, la rapprochant doucement de lui pour la ré-embrasser. Elle se colla à lui et entendit plusieurs filles hurler de douleur. Le cœur brisé, elles s'effondraient, une à une, en même temps que leurs rêves de vie future avec le jeune Potter.

Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent brusquement. Lançant un regard amusé à son cavalier, Heather l'entraîna vivement à sa suite en le tenant par la main. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son père et ce qu'elle aperçut dans ses yeux la fit présager le pire… Se retournant vers James, elle se rendit compte que lui aussi avait vu le regard du professeur de potions.

-Ne t'inquiète pas… il est très protecteur, c'est tout…

-Je ne l'imagine pas protecteur… pourquoi est-il comme ça ?

-Je ressemble beaucoup à ma mère et… comme elle est…

-Je vois… mais ce n'est pas toi, sa femme ! Et tu seras majeur dans un mois, non ?

-Oui, mais il ne réalise pas que j'ai grandi…

-Et si on changeait de sujet ?

-Bonne idée !

-Alors comme ça, c'est officiel ?

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Ben… de nous !

-Nous quoi ?

-Mais… on est ensemble !

-Ah ?! Vraiment ? Le fait d'embrasser quelqu'un ne fait pas que l'on est avec lui, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, mais…

-Alors dans ce cas-là, pourquoi dis-tu que nous sommes ensemble ?!

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as embrassé devant mes admiratrices ?

-Très modeste, monsieur… mais je pense, si tu permets, que le mot groupies serait plus approprié pour désigner ces tarées de ton corps qui ne connaissent même pas tes états d'âme ! Tu pourrais être un tueur en série, elles s'en ficheraient totalement…

-Je ne suis pas un tueur en série, et je ne parle pas de ça !

-Je sais bien, mais comment veux-tu que je m'explique si tu me coupes ?!

-Bon, d'accord, excuse-moi !

-Merci ! Bien… pourquoi je t'ai embrassé ? Je sais pas… c'était une bonne idée pour qu'elles soient jalouses et que…

-Et toi ? Tu es jalouse ?

-… et que je leur brise le cœur ! Je suis à Serpentard… c'est quelque chose qu'il ne faut jamais oublier quand on est face à moi… et puis… c'est amusant de torturer mentalement ces pauvres filles !

-Très bien… et tu n'étais pas jalouse, alors ?

-Non. Je n'ai jamais été jalouse !

-Alors nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire, n'est-ce pas ?

-De quoi tu parles ?

-De ton attitude typiquement Serpentarde ! Tu m'as embrassé pour faire souffrir ces pauvres filles… tu me dégoûtes !

-A quoi tu t'attendais, Potter ?! Tu croyais que je finirai par devenir un petit chaton tout doux, à force de te fréquenter ?! Tu croyais que j'allais… tomber amoureuse de toi ?!

-Je te hais ! Et tu n'imagines pas à quel point !

-Tant mieux ! Bonne soirée, Potter !

Et Heather tourna les talons, brisée. Son caractère, qui ressemblait tant à celui de son père, avait tout gâché… Se rapprochant du bar, elle se servit du Whisky Pur Feu (d'ailleurs, comment se faisait-il que cette boisson ait été autorisée ?!) et en but quatre verres de suite avant de se rendre compte qu'elle allait vomir. Elle sortit de la Grande Salle rapidement, monta à l'étage, et se rendit dans les toilettes des filles.

Là, elle vomit et sans s'en apercevoir, pleura aussi… son mascara coula et poussa un cri de terreur en découvrant une blonde, bras croisés, qui la fixait, dans le miroir. Elle se retourna lentement et cracha avec haine :

-Je suppose que tu es une des filles à qui j'ai brisé le cœur en embrassant Saint Potter !

-Non. Je voulais te dire… on voit que tu as pleuré, alors un conseil : rince-toi le visage. Et j'aurai aimé savoir aussi… tu ne me reconnais vraiment pas ?

-Je… Weas… Arlyn ?!

-Oui. Ce crétin t'a laissée tomber ?

-Non.

-Alors… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Snape ?

Elle s'assit tranquillement par terre à côté de la Serpentarde tandis que celle-ci observait la blonde.

-J'ai été idiote.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je déteste exprimer mes sentiments et je suis toujours blessante… je le sais et des fois j'arrive à me retenir, mais là… je ne sais pas…

-Explique-moi seulement ce qui s'est passé.

-J'ai dit à Potter que l'avais embrassé juste pour briser le cœur de ses groupies, mais… c'est pas vrai… il m'a…

-… demandée si tu étais jalouse ? proposa la fille de Bill et de Fleur, compréhensive. Oui… c'est tout à fait son style… et j'imagine que tu as répondu non.

-Oui, murmura Heather qui culpabilisait.

-C'est pas de ta faute… James n'est pas très doué pour lire entre les lignes. Si tu veux, je peux aller le voir et lui expliquer…

-… lui expliquer quoi ? Que je ne sais pas ce que je ressens ? Que j'ai peur…

-Peur ? Peur de quoi ? De tomber amoureuse ?

-Bien sûr que non !

-Et tu t'imagines que je vais te croire ?!

-Oui ?

-Non ! Franchement, Snape… quelqu'un a déjà brisé le cœur de James une fois… je préfèrerai que ça ne recommence pas…

-Qui ?

-Qui quoi ?

-Qui est-ce qui lui a déjà brisé le cœur ?

-Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire. Il le fera quand il le jugera nécessaire… mais pour le moment…

-Pour le moment quoi ?

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée d'aller lui demander. Bonne chance, Snape… et bonne fin de soirée !

-A toi aussi !

-Merci.

Et la blonde s'éclipsa sur la pointe des pieds. Inspirant un grand coup pour se donner du courage, Heather sortit des toilettes et se dirigea de nouveau vers la salle de bal, appréhendant la suite de la fête. Comment réagirait James ? Aurait-elle le temps de s'expliquer ?

_Voilààà ! Fin du chapitre ! Le prochain très bientôt ! Les complications commencent…_


	5. Chapter 5

_Pas de reviews… j'ai eu beau cherché, je n'en ai pas trouvé ! Alors comme ça on m'abandonne ?! Si j'étais aussi méchante que vous, je laisserai tomber cette fic', mais bon… je vais me montrer compréhensive et je vais même vous rajouter un chapitre !_

_Bisous,_

_Loulya._

--

_31 octobre 2017_

En arrivant dans la Grande Salle, Heather vit immédiatement James. Il dansait collé serré avec Miranda Kerk, une Poufsouffle de sixième année, accessoirement souffre-douleur et pire ennemie de la Serpentarde. Celle-ci, apercevant Draco, se dirigea vers lui et lui demanda une danse. James allait creuver de jalousie… il allait voir qu'on ne se moque pas impunément d'une Snape ! Heather avait des envies soudaines de meurtres, mais être envoyé à Azkaban… à quoi bon ?

Elle dansait depuis seulement deux secondes avec Draco quand deux bras lui entourèrent la taille et que la personne à qui ils appartenaient hurlait au cavalier de la sixième année de la lâcher sur le champ. Phase 1 réussie, maintenant, la phase 2 : parler avec le beau brun. Elle se retourna vers lui et l'enlaça en se collant à son torse. Elle le sentait qui souriait et cela la rendit satisfaite.

-Heather ?

-Mmmh ?

-Tu as vraiment fait ça pour ces filles ?

-Je… je ne sais pas…

-Qu'est-ce que tu ne sais pas ?

-Je ne sais pas ce que je ne sais pas…

-…

-Laisse tomber, d'accord ?!

-Non ! Explique-moi !

-James, s'il te plaît !

-Non ! Je veux savoir !

-Ce que tu peux être têtu quand tu veux…

-Mais ça te plaît, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oh oui ! Parler avec un garçon qui ne me résiste pas, c'est lassant au bout d'un moment…

-Tu fais référence au préfet de Serdaigle ?

-Peut-être…

-Alors ce n'était que des paroles en l'air ?

-Bien sûr ! Je n'allais pas aller au bal avec ce… truc ! Pour qui tu me prends ?! J'ai un minimum d'intelligence, voyons !

-Tu es sûre ?

-James… tu m'énerves !

-Et c'est pour ça que je te plais !

-Tu te répètes, mon chéri !

-Heather… je suis désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai fait depuis que tu es arrivé à Poudlard… ce n'est pas parce que tu étais à Serpentard que…

-Tais-toi ! Tu ne t'es pas rasé les cheveux tout seul ou fais un strip-tease de ton plein gré ?! Bien, donc je suis aussi coupable !

-C'est moi qui ai commencé !

-Excuses acceptées, mais maintenant, tais-toi ! Tu parles trop et ça doit bien être la centième fois que je te le dis depuis qu'on est ensemble !

-Alors on est vraiment ensemble ?

-Apparemment…

-On a perdu beaucoup trop de temps à se disputer, tu ne crois pas ?

-Certainement, mon cher…

-Que dirais-tu de le rattraper ce soir ?

-C'est une proposition coquine ?

-Possible… la Salle sur Demande ?

-Tu choisis la déco, dans ce cas-là…

-Pourquoi n'y irions-nous pas tout de suite ?

-Pour rattraper le temps perdu encore plus vite ?

-Tu deviens intelligente !

-Arrête de te moquer de moi et embrasse-moi !

-Tout de suite ?

-Crétin !

_1 décembre 2017_

-Joyeux anniversaire, ma chérie !

-Merci, James !

-C'est ton cadeau !

-Il est trop beau ! Merci beaucoup !

-Albus m'a dit que n'allais plus en cours parce que tu étais malade, ces derniers temps, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je… James, j'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer…

-Vas-y, ma chérie…

-Voilà… je… je suis enceinte…

-Mais c'est génial, Heather !

-En fait, je ne pensais pas le garder…

-Pourquoi ?!

-Je n'ai pas terminé l'école et… je ne me sens pas prête…

-…

-Excuse-moi !

-Dis-moi la vérité ! Tu m'as trompé et c'est pour ça que tu n'en veux plus !

-QUOI ?? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, James ?!

-Adieu !

-Mais… James…

-Je te déteste, tu n'imagines pas à quel point !

-Non… pourquoi ?

Potter sortit très calmement de la pièce et claqua la porte derrière lui. Heather s'effondra par terre en pleurant. Elle garderait le bébé. En souvenir de lui… et… ensuite, elle le confierait à Draco pendant sa septième année pour qu'il s'en occupe…

_31 juin 2017_

James lui manquait. Depuis décembre, il n'avait fait qu'être méchant et les autres filles s'étaient bien moquées d'elle, heureuse que leur homme parfait soit de nouveau libre pour elles. Elle pensait à son enfant qu'elle avait décidé de nommer Sirius et qui naîtrait dans un mois… Draco était avec Albus et ils filaient le parfait amour… Heather leur donnerait le bébé puis essaierait de reconstruire sa vie tranquillement sans plus jamais regarder en arrière, sans plus jamais penser à James… Comment avait-il pu penser que ce petit garçon n'était pas de lui ?! Avec qui aurait-elle pu le tromper ?! Même Matthew était venue la soutenir en lui disant que son meilleur ami était un abruti doublé d'un idiot…

Elle pleura et cette action lui fit du bien. Elle se caressa le ventre alors que la porte de son compartiment s'ouvrait sur le fils aîné de son parrain.

-Alors Snape ? On a pleuré ?

-…

-Dis-moi de qui est ton enfant et j'arrête de t'embêter !

-JE TE L'AI DEJA DIT, JE N'ARRETE PAS DE TE LE REPETER !! Laisse-moi tranquille…

-Arrête de mentir, Snape !

-LAISSE-MOI TRANQUILLE !!

-Avec plaisir, Snape ! Je déteste les filles aussi moches que toi et je ne souhaite vraiment pas être vu en aussi mauvaise compagnie !

-…

-Je t'ai vue plus bavarde… allez, ciao !

Elle se tut. Elle n'avait rien à ajouter. Tout avait déjà été dit dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Le garçon serait un Snape. Elle avait trouvé amusant de réunir le prénom de son grand-père avec le nom de son père, eux qui se détestaient tant… La paix était arrivée depuis vingt ans, elle n'aspirait qu'à ça, et pourtant… il lui semblait qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais… elle en parlerait à Harry…

-Ah dis-moi juste quel sera son nom de famille ! s'exclama Potter qui était revenu dans son compartiment, sarcastique.

-Ca ne te regarde pas ! Si tu tiens vraiment à le savoir, tu n'auras qu'à aller voir sur les registres de naissance de Sainte Mangouste !

-Je n'ai pas que ça à faire, de m'occuper d'un bâtard !

-C'est ton fils !

-Alors ce sera un garçon… intéressant !

-Laisse-moi tranquille !

-J'ai déjà eu l'une des informations essentielles… ne t'inquiète pas, j'irai vérifier qu'il s'appelle bien Malfoy !

-Le fils de Draco ?! Tu es malade ! Draco est avec ton frère et tu le sais !

-Mais il n'était pas avec Albus au moment où tu m'as trompée !

-JE NE T'AI JAMAIS TROMPE !!

-C'est ça… on dit ça et puis…

-Va t'en…

Il sortit tranquillement, laissant une Heather sanglotante prostrée au sol, les mains crispées sur son ventre, enfin satisfait.

_Je sais que ce chapitre est dégueulasse, mais, moi, il me plaît, alors je le laisse… voici le début des ennuis !_


	6. Chapter 6

_Merci à Astrid Malfoy-Potter pour sa review : je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise !_

_Bisous aux autres qui me lisent anonymement,_

_Loulya._

--

_31 juillet 2017_

-AAAH ! hurla enfin Heather, crispée, le corps tendu dans une dernière contraction.

-Il est magnifique, Madame Snape ! s'exclama la Médicomage.

-Miss…, souffla la brune en tendant les bras pour prendre son enfant.

Elle sentit son père, Draco, Pansy, Albus, Mary, Merlin et Lancelot se rapprocher d'elle et l'entourer lentement.

-Draco, Mary, vous êtes son parrain et sa marraine…

Elle leva un peu les bras pour que tout le monde puisse voir le nouveau-né et ajouta :

-Je vous présente Sirius James Snape.

Draco, Albus, Pansy et Severus le contemplaient religieusement comme si c'était un miracle, un don du Ciel.

-Je… je peux le prendre ? demanda Albus, anxieux.

-Bien sûr…, murmura Heather, amusée.

-Mon frère est vraiment le pire de tous les crétins que la terre puisse porter…

La jeune Snape eut un sourire mélancolique et soupira. Sirius s'était mis à pleurer, quémandant le sein de sa mère qui lui offrit aussitôt. Son grand-père, les larmes aux yeux, marmonna quelque chose du genre : « Cesttoitoutcrachésionoubliequecestunpotter. ». Elle éclata de rire et fut suivit par tous les autres.

_6 août 2017_

Sirius était -encore !- en train de pleurer alors qu'il n'était même pas deux heures du matin. A ce rythme-là, ça ne servait plus à rien qu'elle se couche le soir. Ouvrant un œil endormit, elle se leva, enfila ses pantoufles et se dirigea vers la chambre de son fils. Elle pensait qu'elle allait demander à Draco de déplacer le petit lit et de le mettre dans sa chambre pour qu'elle n'ait pas plus de deux mètres à faire pour atteindre le berceau.

Ses cauchemars avaient repris, la poursuivant de nouveau chaque nuit… Depuis que Draco ne dormait plus avec elle, il revenait sans cesse chaque nuit et elle ne pouvait même plus se reposer une seconde. Il fallait qu'elle trouve quelque chose pour être enfin tranquille !

Elle prit doucement son enfant dans ses bras et l'observa avec tendresse en le berçant. Il avait ses cheveux bruns et les yeux marron de son père. Cela ne faisait qu'une semaine qu'il faisait parti de sa vie, mais elle savait déjà qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais s'en passer. Le professeur MacGonagal ayant appris son problème lui avait donnée l'autorisation de rentrer chez elle chaque soir pour s'occuper de Sirius.

Elle se demanda si Potter avait été voir les registres de naissance comme il l'avait dit. Que se passerait-il quand il s'apercevrait qu'elle avait donné son prénom en deuxième prénom à son fils ?! Et que dirait-il quand il verrait que l'enfant ne portait pas le nom de Malfoy comme il l'avait imaginé, mais celui de sa mère ?! Les réponses qu'elle n'avait pas la terrifiait…

_1__er__ septembre 2017_

-Salut Snape !

-Potter, le salua froidement la Serpentarde.

-La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu avais perdu ta langue, tu te rappelles ? Il semblerait que tu l'aies retrouvée pendant les vacances ! Alors, ce gosse ?

-Casse-toi, Potter ! Tu vas me laisser tranquille, d'accord ? J'en ai plus qu'assez de toi et de tes idioties de conneries à mon égard ! Lâche-moi la grappe un peu !

-Que se passe-t-il ici ?! s'exclama Harry, pas très surpris de voir son fils et sa filleule se chamailler une fois de plus.

-Rien, grogna le brun en fusillant sa cousine du regard, l'air de dire « Tu me paieras cet affront ! ».

La septième année éclata d'un rire sonore et froid. Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel et tourna les talons, les mains dans les poches.

-Ne fais pas attention à lui, Choupy, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a depuis le début du mois d'août…

-Pourquoi est-ce que je ferai attention à ce crétin arrogant, Harry ?

-Ne l'insulte pas ! grommela son oncle, faussement furieux.

-Admets quand même qu'il ressemble beaucoup à ton père !

-D'accord, je l'admets, céda l'adulte, visiblement très amusé par la conversation. Dépêche-toi de monter dans le train, tu vas être en retard !

En effet, le premier panache de fumée blanche annonçant le départ et le contrôleur accompagné de son sifflet venaient de faire leur apparition en même temps. Elle courut jusqu'à la porte que Mary avait ouverte et bondit dans le Poudlard Express un sourire aux lèvres. Cette année, plus de Potter d'un an de plus à l'école des sorciers. Elle allait enfin être tranquille !

_31 octobre 2017_

-Mais bon sang ! C'est pas possible ! Je trouve rien à me mettre pour ce fichu bal ! Heath', je t'en supplie, tu _dois_ m'aider ! Et c'est un ordre !

-Vraiment ? l'interrogea insolemment sa meilleure amie en relevant ses cheveux à l'aide d'une pince argentée. Et qu'est-ce que j'aurai en échange ?

-Euh…

-Tu me donneras le nom du cavalier que vous m'avez choisi ?

-Je… NON ! Tout, mais pas ça !

-Okay… alors… tu dormiras deux jours au manoir et c'est toi qui iras t'occuper de Sirius la nuit.

-D'accord… toujours sadique, n'est-ce pas ? Quelques soient les circonstances…

-Quelques soient les circonstances, approuva Heather en hochant lentement la tête.

-Tu es incroyable, quand même ! Tu ne connais pas ton cavalier et tu es calme ! Ca doit être ça le légendaire caractère Snapien… moi, à ta place, je serais morte de trouille ! avoua la blonde.

-Ca fait parti des trais familiaux, c'est vrai…

-En tout cas, tu es ma-gni-fi-que ! Si ce mec ne te trouve pas à son goût, alors il a un sérieux problème !

-Arrête de te moquer, Honey ! Et tu l'as trouvée où, cette robe ?!

-Ah ah ! Top secret ! Tu verras !

--

Bleue parsemée d'éclats argentés, la robe lui allait comme un gant. Ses cheveux relevés lui donnaient un on-ne-sait-quoi d'érotique. Comme d'habitude, elle avait seulement mis du mascara pour seul maquillage. La robe était à quelque chose près, l'exacte réplique de celle qu'elle portait au bal de fin d'année de l'année précédente. Un collier d'argent dont le pendentif était une étoile était accroché à son cou, seul bijou de la jeune fille. Ses chaussures, de simples ballerines argentées, brillaient dans le noir, apportant la lumière qui faisait rayonner la Serpentarde en cet instant. La _seule_ lumière qui la faisait rayonner… depuis que Potter l'avait quittée, plus aucune petite lueur n'animait ses yeux gris qui autrefois dévoraient la silhouette svelte de l'ancien attrapeur des Gryffondor…

Il la contemplait, telle un ange sortit tout droit du paradis. Dans cette robe, elle semblait parfaite. Fidèle à son habitude, il s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait rien mis sur ses lèvres. Qu'importe ! Cela ne l'en rendait que plus mystérieuse et donc plus attirante… si belle… Il rencontra son regard furieux alors qu'elle le détaillait des pieds à la tête, se demandant ce qu'il faisait ici…

_Fin du sixième chapitre ! Bon, je sais, j'ai mis du temps à le mettre, mais je m'occupais de mon autre fic' (La dernière étoile)… Alors ! A votre avis, c'est qui le garçon qui sera son cavalier ??_


End file.
